Warriors
by JaiJai Paris
Summary: A story where two species find love and belonging in one another whilst they fight for their home. A Haldir love story
1. Prologue

The stars shined so bright this night like millions of diamonds were in the sky. I breathed in the fresh air and closed my eyes and just listened to the nature that surrounded me. I had only just returned home from being away in battle; so, it was nice to return home to my village; my village was surrounded by woodland, we were shifters an ancient race from an ancient time; we are like skin changers but instead of having one animal to change into we could choose any animal we want to and change into it. I watched my people (yes, they're my people I'm the chief's daughter) they were all singing, dancing and drinking around the fire celebrating the return of the army that set out for battle many months ago. Their carefree nature put a small smile on my face as I stood and watched, but something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention; I turned to look towards the west side of the village but as I looked closer my heart dropped and I immediately turned towards the village and yelled,

"ORCS!" my strong voice sounded over the celebrations causing people to go quiet and the women and children quickly race towards their homes and the men race for their weapons including myself as the orcs swarmed the village burning homes to the ground, I struck orc after orc trying to protect my family and my people from this terrible occurrence, frightening screams replaced the celebratory shouts and joyfulness was replaced with terror and dread, the fires spread from house to house women and children raced from their burning homes and tried to find shelter amongst the forest but orcs slaughtered them before they even got close to the protection the forest could provide them, only warriors had the shifting gene typically it was only males but every so often the female got the gene including I, but the forest would cloak the ones who weren't fortunate enough to receive the gene so when we're in danger we take to the forest for the protection.

"Kahlan!" I heard my name being shouted, I spun around to look at my father who was fighting his way through orcs, behind him I saw my mother and siblings laying on the floor with their throats cut. I sliced through orcs to reach my father,

"You must go, leave and save yourself! Everyone has been slaughtered, you must go" he huffed, out of breath,

"What about you?" I asked, fear filling my veins at what he was about to say,

"My time is up little one, I don't have enough strength to shift, I will give you enough time to shift and get out of here, go as far as you can Kahlan" he replied, a choked sob came out of my mouth as I wrapped my father up in my arms one last time, before I took off running towards the south forest my body was then engulfed in a white blinding light my body slowly began to transform and change into the animal I chose; my arms turned to wings and feathers sprouted all over, my body finished changing into the white barn owl I chose, arrows flew past me they were trying to shoot me down out of the sky, I looked behind me only to see my father get run through with a blade, my heart shattered into millions of pieces I almost dropped out of the sky from the pain I felt. I turned away and continued to fly as far away as possible.


	2. Chapter One

It had been months since the horrible event that had claimed the lives of my kin, I was still in my owl form it was a lot easier surviving in this form then it was in my human form, I could snatch my meals from anywhere and take off back to my protective area in the trees to cover and hide myself from predators; as I was flying over fields and woodland searching for my next meal when I head the twang of an arrow being released from a bow and then pain shot through my side as I dropped out of the sky and slammed into the forest below slamming into tree branches as my body began to change back into my human form, as I hit the ground I was human. I groaned in pain my eyes closed and my face screwed up my hand grabbing my side where the arrow was still protruding from my side, I heard footsteps running this way I got up as quick as I could and immediately began running; pushing tree branches out of the way and stumbling over roots that stuck up from the ground. Voices shouted behind me and the sound of swords clashing against each other, I took a moment and lent against a tree I looked down at the wound the arrow still in my side, I looked around and grabbed a small stick stuck it between my teeth and then proceeded to yank the arrow out my eyes shut as I let out a groan, I spat out the stick and dropped the arrow to the forest floor and then took off running again; due to the blood loss my body wasn't strong enough to shift so I ran with my Sai daggers in my hands as I burst through the trees I came across a stream that shined like starlight, I couldn't go on any longer my body collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss, my vision was blurring and black spots began to appear and before I succumbed to the darkness that was fighting its way into my mind a face appeared I tried to reach for a dagger but a rough hand grabbed mine while another placed itself on top of my wound a gasp of pain left my lips and eyes opened wide, I could hardly focus I could see their lips moving but I couldn't understand what they were trying to say my eyes rolled back into my head and everything went black.

Hearing was the first of my senses to return to me as I began to regain consciousness; leaving me to hear what was going on around me I could hear people bustling about, sheets being rustled as the beds were made; as they moved around the room they were humming a small tune which relaxed my body into the soft bed in which I laid upon, the silken sheets that covered my bruised and scared body felt as light as a feather, pain still throbbed from my side but it was dull I could handle it; I willed my body to move I started with my fingers and toes before I moved onto my hands and feet. I slowly opened my eyes they immediately snapped shut again due to the intense sunlight that shined throughout the room; I opened my eyes again this time my eyes are adjusting to the bright sunlight. As I looked around the room I noticed it wasn't much of a room with walls, floor and a ceiling made out of stone or brick it seemed like it was a cocoon of tree branches and leaves, I saw the people walking around the room their pointy ears caught my attention so I was with the elves but how? How did I get here? I have no recollection on what happened the last thing I remember is collapsing at the beautiful stream. My thoughts were interrupted by an angelic soothing voice entering my mind,

"Do not worry dear child you are safe here" my head shot around to see who was speaking to me but found no one around I brought my hand to my head; great now I'm going crazy, I began to slowly sit up grabbing the silk sheets and holding them to my naked torso; I saw elves rush towards me,

"Miss, you can't be up you need to rest regain your strength" an elleth told me while gently placing her hands on my shoulders and helped me lay back down on the bed,

"Where am I? how did I get here?" questions poured from mouth,

"You are in Lothlorien Miss, you were brought here by Lord Haldir and his men, they found you bleeding at the nimrodel river, you lost consciousness before Lord Haldir could get anything out of you" she replied, it started to all come back to me the face above me must have been this Haldirs,

"Why bring me here? Why not leave me out there to die?" before the elleth could respond another voice did,

"Because you were hurt and in need of immediately medical attention" the voice from my mind spoke but this time when I turned she was standing there in a long white gown her blonde hair so long it ended just under her back side an intricate crown graced her head,

"My Lady Galadriel, I was not expecting you" the elleth said as she bowed, so this was the Lady of Light my kin use to speak of,

"It is quite alright Aeliel, I shall take it from here you may go and finish your other duties, I'd like to talk with our new guest" The Lady Galadriel told the elleth whose name turns out to be Aeliel, the elleth bowed and turned away and resumed her duties, "You hold so much pain and suffering on your shoulders little one, whys that?" she asked, I just continued to stare at her trying to figure out why she wanted to know,

"You aren't in any danger here; you are safe here" her angelic voice penetrated my thoughts,

"How do I know that I'm safe here? I don't know you or anyone else in this vicinity" I snapped, "Besides, you have already been inside my head witch! You already know what I've been through" I growled, before turning away from her putting my back to her,

"I am not your enemy Kahlan Amoux, I am your greatest ally; I have aided the shifters whenever they were in need of it" her voice was really starting to annoy me, I growled and spun around and to face her ignoring the pain that shot through my side as I stood up not even caring that I was standing naked in front of her,

"If that was the case, then where were you the night when orcs raided my village! When my people were slaughtered where were you then? We needed you then but you weren't there! So, don't give me some bullshit line that we're allies and that I can trust you! I can't trust anyone" I shouted, my voice echoing around us I glared with so much ferocity, I saw guards pour into the room with weapons drawn I saw them all stammer a little when they witnessed my naked frame I saw one guard in particular push past all of them to stand in front of them he was dressed in armour a red cape flowed down his back he had long blonde hair and blue eyes, he had broad shoulders for an elf he's actually quite attractive though he is an elf he doesn't look feminie, I noticed he didn't stumble at the sight of my naked frame his eyes stared at mine they went between Galadriel and I,

"My lady; we heard shouting is everything alright?" the attractive elf asked,

"All is well here Haldir, you may go" replied Galadriel, her eyes never leaving me, so this is the elf that found me, he bowed to her before leaving the cacoon with the rest of the guard following,

"If I had known the orcs would raid your village I would of sent an army of elves to your aid, I would of done anything I could of to save your kin but I did not see any of this happening; I'm sorry Kahlan for the grief you now bare but you are safe here no harm will come to you here I assure you" her voice was filled with sorrow her eyes were sincere, at the sight of this everything began to sink in and it hit me all the guilt and pain it caused me to collapse on my knees the wooden floor scraping my hands and knees as the sobs wracked my body and hysteric grief filled wails tore from my throat; soft skin encased me pulling my body until I hit the soft fabric of Lady Galadriel's dress, her fingers ran through my hair soothing me she was whispering to me but I couldn't make out what she was saying, my body soon began to shut down from emotional exhaustion, I soon felt strong arms pull me from the embrace of Galadriel, my bare body came into contact with cold armour before the soft silken sheets of the bed I was previously in; the sheets were pulled to cover my body, I turned on my side and closed my eyes I just wanted to sleep away the pain and hope tomorrow is a better day.

"Keep an eye on her Haldir, she's going to need someone to be there for her through this dark time" Galadriel's voice was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep; Thinking tomorrow's a new day.


	3. Chapter Two

Days past that I stayed in Lorien, slowly opening up to the elves that reside here; I became quite good friends with Aeliel, she became very interested in my race and asked if I could teach her our ways of healing after she witnessed me healing an elf with a sparing wound and so I began to teach her everything I knew; somethings she couldn't achieve do to the language barrier and she didn't hold the magic inside her because she wasn't a shifter so I taught her things she didn't need magic or the language for. Weeks turned to months and soon a year had gone by since the massacre happened to my people I soon began to train again so I spent most of my time in the practice arena. Its where I was now I held my two Sai daggers in my hands and I began to move rhythmically; my moves seeming like I was dancing and not training to kill someone. My mind went elsewhere I began to picture my enemy as I moved around the arena my daggers spinning in my hands my movements became quicker as I anticipated my enemy's moves, I don't know how much time past that I was in the arena but when my enemy faded and my mind cleared the moon was shining bright casting a silvery glow across the land. I turned around to leave the arena when I saw Haldir leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed watching me,

"Can I help you Haldir?" I asked, as I walked towards him, I came to stand in front of him,

"I see you are recovering well" he replied, his eyes drifting to my side, I placed my hand over the slowly healing wound, a dull throb was all that was left,

"Slowly, it's never taken me this long to heal" I replied, I put my daggers back into their sheathes, Haldir stood up straight with a frown on his angelic features,

"Why is that Kahlan?" his confusion filled his voice,

"Because Haldir; I'm not surrounded by the trees of my people, the woodland that surrounded us protected us from harm and healed us if we needed it; the trees bloomed a flower that was used to heal shifters, you pick the flower pull the petals off and you mix with your normal healing herbs and a bit of honey and water turning it into a paste and smother it onto the wound or wounds bind it and before long you are healed and all that remains is a scar" I told him he looked generally interested in what I was saying,

"What would you do when you were away at war?" he asked; we began walking along the pathways before we came across a bench seat in one of the gardens,

"Well if we were to go to war healers were to go pick some of the flowers, we never picked a lot, so we picked what was necessary and when we went to war we would lose a lot of shifters due to not a lot of flowers we had to pick and choose who received it, we had only just returned home from war we left with two thousand shifters and returned with just over five hundred this war nearly ruined us nearly destroyed us we thought we survived the worst only to return home and be slaughtered by orcs, we weren't ready for this attack, most of us were still recovering from the wounds we received from battle others were just too drunk to function, we never stood a chance" I said, my hands were clenched in my lap, I could feel tears filling my eyes but I wasn't going to let them fall, I did not want to appear weak in front of Haldir an elf whose emotions never showed, he was a march warden he had to be strong for his men, soon hands placed themselves over my clenched ones, I looked at the hands before slowly looking up at Haldir his bright blue eyes stared into mine it felt like he was staring into my soul, I stared back I'm an alpha we'd never back down, I could see Haldir beginning to get uncomfortable though he hid it well but it still showed in his eyes, soon he looked away clearing his throat he gave my hands a squeeze before releasing them,

"You must let go of the grief Kahlan before it consumes and destroys you" his smooth voice told me before standing giving me a small bow and walking away. I continued to sit on the bench seat a little while longer thinking over what Haldir had told me really taking it to heart, I really needed to let go and start living my life but all I could think of is that god awful night at times it was like I was there all over again the smell of smoke and death wafting into my nostrils at the memories the tears returned to my eyes and this time they slowly rolled down my face leaving tracks behind, I dropped my face into my hands and cried letting all the devastation and grief out letting the pain of what happened go, I sat there for a while longer before the tears slowed and eventually stopped I wiped the tears away and regained my composure; I stood up and began to walk back to my chambers.

I was walking up the stairs to my chambers when a beautiful elleth came towards me,

"Lady Kahlan; My Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn wish for you to see them in the throne room" she said, she had long pin straight hair and bright green eyes she was dressed in a light blue dress,

"Thank you I will see to them immediately" I replied, she gave a small bow before turning and going back the way she came, I turned away and began along the path that lead towards the throne room, I came along to the big wooden doors that lead towards the room two elleon guards stood in front of the door, they bowed slightly to me before opening the doors for me, I gave them a small bow of the head and walked through the doors and they were closed behind me I came to stand in front of the lord and lady of the golden woods, I bowed to them before coming to stand up straight,

"You wished to see me" I said, I looked between the two; Lady Galadriel stood from her wooden throne and walked down the steps towards me,

"We are sending some soldiers to your village of Valcon (pronounced Falcon) to see if the orcs still resided there; we would like for you to join the league of soldiers, it might bring you some closure to return to the place that brought you so much horror and grief" the lady's voice was so calm and soft and her eyes held so much sincerity when she spoke to me,

"If you would excuse me my Lady my Lord I need to think about this" I said, I bowed to them before turning away and walking towards the huge oak doors and left and started my journey back towards my chambers so I could think about what the Lady was asking of me. I made it back to my quarters and I began climbing the staircase to my door, I placed my hand on the brass doorknob and pushed the door open, I felt numb like I wasn't a part of the world at the moment before I knew it I was at my bed chambers, it was late at night so I collapsed on the bed after stripping myself of my clothing; maybe a good night sleep will make things more clearer tomorrow.

As I awoke the next morning the sun was just beginning to rise, I have always been an early riser normally I'm up before the sun is up or as its beginning to rise into the sky illuminating the land with its glow; I rose from my bed and began dressing myself in the clean dress that was prepared for me during the night it had a black leather corset top and a black satin skirt that let me move freely; I ran a comb through my long black hair that fell just past my bust I then turned around picking up the belt that hung around my waist that held my sword I sheathed my sword and then began placing my weapons in their rightful places after I placed my dagger into its rightful place in my boot. I stood up straight and walked out my own door and then down the stairs I needed to speak to Haldir I needed his opinion on this whole ordeal. He's become like my best friend since I've been in Lorien and I valued his opinion above all else. It took me a bit to find him but I eventually found him he was talking with a few soldiers at the entrance of Lorien. It looked like a deep discussion I didn't want to disturb him so I began to turn away and begin walking away I will speak to him later after he had finished his duties, before I could walk even two steps my name was called out,

"Kahlan!" I turned around to see Haldir walking towards me leaving the soldiers to do what was asked of them, he had a frown on his face which wasn't really anything new for Haldir he always seemed to have some sort of brooding expression on his face you couldn't expect anything else from him he was a Marchwarden his duties were stressful he was in charge of keeping all of Lothlorien safe,

"Kahlan, is everything okay?" his smooth angelic voice broke me from my thoughts,

"Yes, everything is fine Haldir, I came to speak with you but I saw you with the soldiers so I thought I'd come find you after your duties" I replied, I looked up to him and his eyes his beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the haze of the sun,

"What is it you wish to speak of?" he asked, he stared down at me it felt like he was staring right through me I had to turn away, I looked ahead of us at the tall trees that held our homes in them I watched as elves bustled past us to continue on their daily routines,

"The Lord and Lady have asked me to join a battalion to go to Valcon to see what is left and if the orcs have moved on, I don't know what to do Haldir it has been so long since I've been to Valcon I couldn't possibly be able to witness what has become of the place, to see my tribe's bones scattered the forest floors, tell me what to do Haldir" I sighed, Haldirs rough hand grabbed my arm and lead me to a bench seat not too far from where we were standing, we sat down and I dropped my head into my hands, his hand sat upon my back,

"I cannot tell you what to do Kahlan, you must decide what to do on your own, but my opinion is that you should go if the orcs are still there slaughter them and gain your closure and if they are not you may bury your tribe so they are at peace" he replied, I knew what he was saying is the right thing to do and I knew if I didn't go then I would regret it and it would drag me down for the remainder of my life, I looked up at him and nodded telling him that I understood what he was saying and agreeing with his words,

"Looks like I'm going back to my birthplace" I said to him, I stood up from the seat and turned to Haldir, "Thank you Haldir" I turned away after receiving a nod from Haldir and began making my way towards the home stead of the Lady and Lord, I came to the huge doors that held the Thrones on the other side and before I could knock the doors swung open to reveal that Lady Galadriel was standing up near the thrones she was the only one in the room,

"I see you have made your decision" her soft voice called out to me, I bowed lightly to her before coming to stand up straight and by hands clasped behind my back,

"That I have mi'lady, with the help of Haldir I have made my choice to join the league to Valcon" I replied, she began walking towards me though it seemed she was simply gliding above the floor,

"That is good news Kahlan, the battalion will dispatch within the next few months giving you time to train and get everyone ready and prepare for the long journey ahead of you" she spoke clearly and softly, I simply nodded my head bowed lightly then turned away and walked back the way I came and I followed the windy path until I came upon a crossroads I turned left and began following that path and it led me deep into the forest to which I then came across the training grounds, I saw multiple elves already here training one of them so happened to be Haldir who was actually teaching the new young elves that just joined the guard.

I leant again a stone pillar and just watched as Haldir taught the young soldiers I could see he was struggling to keep his cool and I could see the elves were struggling to even hold up their swords as Haldir was about to snap another March warden came and interrupting allowing the elves a break while he spoke with Haldir it seemed really important due to the tone that was being used and also the expressions that came across their faces as they spoke, they both looked worried though Haldir you couldn't really tell his emotions don't really show, this made me stand up straight and begin walking towards the two elves in their heavy discussion, they noticed I was walked towards them and immediately stopped talking Haldir turned towards me fully,

"Kahlan what brings you here to the training field?" he asks like nothing was wrong,

"Cut the shit Haldir what the hell's going on?" I demanded, you could see for a split second his shoulders just drop in defeat before he was back to being the stone cold emotionless soldier,

"Nothing you should concern yourself with Kahlan" he replied, staring me down,

"Oh, bullshit Haldir I saw the look in your eyes Hell I can smell the fear radiating off your friend here so tell me what the fuck's going on, Now!" I snarled glaring him down, I could see the other march warden flinch slightly had the tone of my voice it radiated authority and power I am an alpha after all, Haldir glared right back at me, he grabbed my arm in a tight grip and dragged me off to a secluded area within the training field,

"A league of orcs has been spotted coming this way, they should reach us in a couple of weeks" he hissed, frustration and worry seeping through his voice as he spoke,

"What do you need Haldir?" I asked, I could tell he needed all the help he could get, this wasn't just a small group of orcs it was an army of at least fifty, this wasn't going to be easy especially when most of our guard is off safely transporting Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen back to Rivendell,

"I need soldiers Kahlan and the way this lot is going I need all the help I can get" he sighed in defeat, which wasn't like Haldir at all,

"Then I will help you" I stated, he began shaking his head,

"Kahlan I-" I cut him off before he could say any more,

"Haldir you need help and you need soldiers, I'm a soldier Haldir a shifter at that fighting is what I was born to do it's my duty to fight" I said, I stood tall looking up at him I see he was thinking before he closed his eyes sighed and then nodded,

"Okay fine you can fight but please don't get yourself killed" I let a grin cross my face as I looked up at him,

"I'll try now you need to go back and finish training the new recruits and please try and not kill them they're not like us Haldir they weren't raised as fighters okay teach them not command them" I said, he nodded, I gave Haldir a hug before letting him return to his training.


End file.
